


猫狗大战

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 1





	猫狗大战

金珉奎洗了澡出来的时候全圆佑正坐在沙发上看电视，没开客厅灯，电视的蓝光在他的镜片上反射看不清眼神。  
“在看什么？”金珉奎爬上沙发靠在哥哥的肩膀上，“动物世界？”全圆佑伸手揉揉他的脑袋，刚吹干的头发蓬松柔软，触感像是家里小时候养的小狗狗。全圆佑没忍住又摸了两下，金珉奎抬起眼来看他，“哥是在拿我当宠物吗？”“是啊。”全圆佑坦然地承认了，甚至去挠他的下巴，发出些逗弄小狗狗的声音。  
但是为什么最后会变成金珉奎趴在他腿间给他口交呢？  
性器被含在温暖的口腔里，全圆佑大脑一片混沌。他们不常做这个，但金珉奎看起来好像很会的样子。以头部开始像是吃棒棒糖一样舔着，舔到阴茎兴奋起来流出些前列腺液，金珉奎把液体涂开再整根含住，一下顶到咽喉没忍住反射性干呕了一下，咽部肌肉瞬间对阴茎头部的挤压让全圆佑不自主地抓紧了金珉奎的头发。  
“别含这么深。”全圆佑推了推金珉奎，金珉奎不肯后退，反而用手开始玩弄没有吞进去的阴茎下端，全圆佑勉强在快感中稳住了自己，手指抚摸着金珉奎的耳垂。金珉奎的耳垂不是很坠的类型，但是软软的捏着很舒服，全圆佑有时候手无处安放会搭在金珉奎的肩膀上玩他的耳垂。  
金珉奎突然又做了一个深喉，全圆佑差点没忍住，他猛地推开金珉奎，直挺挺的阴茎暴露在空气里，金珉奎又凑上来，捧着阴茎贴在自己脸上像是小孩捧着玩具，还以仰视的视角盯着全圆佑看，全圆佑一下射了出来。  
金珉奎被射了半张脸，但也没去擦，就凑上来要亲亲。全圆佑一边用手指给他擦去脸上的精液一边跟他亲吻，在亲吻的间隙他笑着说，“既然珉奎都让我擦了，那是不是该让我用这精液做扩张呢？”

在上下这个问题上两个人一般不纠结，反正至少都要做两次，一人一次大家都爽。全圆佑就在沙发上给金珉奎扩张，金珉奎一双长腿无处安放，一只翘在沙发椅背上，一只被全圆佑压在胸前。虽然人高但金珉奎柔韧性意外的好，反而是全圆佑肢体比较僵硬，偶尔想试试高难度的体位还得提前几星期运动。  
全圆佑手上做着扩张，嘴上含着金珉奎的乳头不放，金珉奎肤色偏黑，乳头的颜色却是鲜嫩的粉红色，在被全圆佑吮吸后变得鲜红挺立。全圆佑好不容易转向另一个乳头，但没有扩张的那只手却没有放过已经变得十分敏感的乳头，本来压着的腿让金珉奎自己拿着固定在胸前。  
“珉奎是我的小母狗吗？”全圆佑一路从胸口吻上去，亲到金珉奎高挺的鼻梁。金珉奎没回答，他手下用力按了一下前列腺，金珉奎被逼出一声喘息来，另一只空闲的手把全圆佑拉下来咬他的嘴唇，“那等下哥哥被我操的时候也别不承认是我的小母猫哦。”  
全圆佑挑了挑眉，手指从后穴抽出来，翻身去茶几下面找东西。金珉奎撑着身子看他，手指在嘴里舔湿了在他后背写字。“哥你猜我在写什么？”全圆佑没理会，找到了东西重新压回来，“那你猜我在想什么？”手上把什么东西塞进金珉奎的后穴。  
“嗯……是上次的跳蛋吗？”金珉奎感受到体内那个东西嗡嗡的震动起来，“哥不插进来吗？等下说不定就来不及了哦。”金珉奎伸手拉了全圆佑一把让他倒在自己身上，手暗示性地揉了揉全圆佑的屁股。  
全圆佑笑出气音，膝盖曲起来顶着金珉奎的后穴不让跳蛋掉出来，手上把金珉奎的小腿抬到自己的肩膀上，鼻尖蹭了蹭小腿肚，亲上了金珉奎的膝盖窝。全圆佑在这敏感的小地方又舔又吻，还用力吸出吻痕来。金珉奎抽搐着想把腿收回来，被全圆佑紧紧按在胸口。  
“主人不喜欢吗？”全圆佑装出一份委屈巴巴的表情来，“圆佑想给主人舔舔，猫猫不是就要舔舔的吗？”“不、不是。”金珉奎想坐起来，却被全圆佑把腿按回胸口，从膝盖窝一路向大腿根部舔过去，还发出啧啧的水声好像真的猫咪。到了穴口附近还用舌头去顶里面的跳蛋，本来跳蛋就在震动，舌头一顶一顶带来的刺激更强。  
“哥……”金珉奎抱怨着，伸腿去勾全圆佑，全圆佑爬上来趴在他的胸口，“珉奎现在承认是我的小母狗了吗？”金珉奎几乎都可以看到全圆佑背后的尾巴摇来摇去，“那哥还不赶紧操他的小母狗吗？”  
全圆佑插进去的时候双方都发出了舒服的喘息，经过充分扩张的后穴紧紧包裹着全圆佑的阴茎，全圆佑稍微用力就感觉顶到了金珉奎的前列腺，“珉奎啊”全圆佑身下动作起来，嘴上在金珉奎脸上胡乱地亲着，被金珉奎捧住脸吻了个结结实实。  
“哥舒服吗？”在享受快感的空隙金珉奎还有闲心问全圆佑，全圆佑伸手握住金珉奎的阴茎惩罚性地捏了一下头部，“珉奎舒服吗？”金珉奎笑着伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，露出虎牙来，又把全圆佑拉下来亲，“很舒服啊。”

最后两人解决的时候动物世界终于放完了，下一个节目的预告在电视上滚出来，蓝光照着勉强挤在长沙发的两个人。金珉奎亲了亲全圆佑的额头。“现在可以继续了吗？”


End file.
